


cartoon hearts

by birates



Series: pokéverse [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, First Dates, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birates/pseuds/birates
Summary: Had Noct been a cartoon, Ignis thinks, hearts would be circling his head.or: Noct finally gets a date with the cute Pokémon photographer.





	cartoon hearts

**Author's Note:**

> noct is rlly gay and i love him lots

Classical music flows from Ignis’s headphones to drown out the buzz of the café around him. He has far too much work to consider setting up shop at home. His Pokémon would likely interrupt him and he’d rather spend the day outside and go home later to relax. After all, it never does him well to mix home and work; he spends far too much time slaving away before his laptop as it is. His spreadsheets are alarmingly large but they should be completed by the end of the weekend. His grasp of economics is desirable to many and he always finds himself with a pile of work that would startle anyone with a lesser work ethic. His clients range from businessmen to close friends, and sometimes those categories overlap; he treats them all equally, though, and offers them all an excellent standard of service. That service, of course, comes only with hard work.

He leans back in his chair and removes his glasses. Rubbing at his eyes relieves the slight strain that’s built up from prolonged staring at his screen. He taps at a button to dim his screen and pulls up a programme to give it a red filter; he’d forgotten to set it up earlier and his sight is paying the price now. Perhaps it’s time for a break. It’s a tad earlier than he’d planned but he can alter his schedule.

With his documents saved, he closes his laptop and brings his cup of coffee to his lips. It’s colder than he’d like but drinkable nonetheless. His gaze roams about the café; couples and groups congregate around tables and chatter away, while solo café-goers such as himself sit alone with books and devices, sometimes accompanied by Pokémon companions. His attention is drawn to the entrance as it swings open. To his surprise, Noctis enters. He’s clad in black but his button up shirt is nicer than the usual worn tees he sports. Ignis removes his headphones and prepares to gain Noct’s attention but Noctis brushes right by him. Bemused, Ignis watches him. Noct heads towards the counter, then pauses. He digs his phone from his pocket, checks it, then hovers for a moment more. He seems to come to a decision and takes a seat at an empty table by the window. His back is to Ignis but Ignis can see the tension in his shoulders. Ignis’s brows furrow with worry. He observes Noct for a moment longer; his foot taps with a nervous tic and he keeps looking out the window. It comes as no surprise when Noct sits ramrod straight and scrambles to his feet as a pretty blonde enters. His face alights with a sweet smile, one Ignis finds himself mirroring as the duo embrace. Despite how obvious it had been that Noct was waiting for someone, Ignis hadn’t known Noct was dating. Seeing him this happy makes a delightful change.

The blonde is flushed with a delicate blush and takes the seat opposite Noct. He fidgets with his hands and sets them atop the table; Ignis has a feeling it’s an unsubtle indication for Noctis to hold them. He’s too far away to hear what’s said between them once they start talking but he wouldn’t want to intrude anyway. He replaces his headphones and reopens his laptop. His music resumes and he brings up his spreadsheets once again. He doesn’t have time for speculation and gossip when there’s work to be done. 

Noct hasn’t told him anything of a new man in his life but guessing from his nerves, Ignis assumes this is new. He can’t help but steal another glance and smiles again. They’re leaning close. Noct watches the man babble away with a soft gaze. Had he been a cartoon, hearts would be circling his head. He’ll leave it a while, Ignis thinks, before asking Noct about the blonde. He deserves his period of privacy but with how obviously enamoured he is, Ignis expects to see much more of the blonde in the near future. Besides, Noct seems so besotted Iggy doubts he’ll mind the unavoidable teasing that will soon be coming his way.

The couple are still chatting when Ignis takes his next break. At least two hours have passed and, as predicted, they’re holding holds. The blonde is playing with Noct’s fingers and Ignis hadn’t thought it possible for Noct to look any more infatuated. Apparently, he’d been wrong.

Noct finally notices Iggy’s presence when he stands to refill his drink and purchase a snack. Ignis nods to him on his way to the counter, which Noct returns with a smile. The blonde frowns momentarily and looks between them, then grins sheepishly as Noct whispers a few words to him. Ignis offers him a smile before turning to the barista at the counter. He opts to leave them alone once his transaction is complete and returns to his table with fresh coffee and a warm pastry. There’ll be plenty of time for introductions when they’re not on a date and when he’s not working.

His phone vibrates on the table and he looks across the room when he sees who the message is from. Noct still faces away from him, giving no indication of having just texted him.

_ [ Noctis ] sorry for accidentally ignoring you _

_ [ Noctis ] also this is very new so please don’t tell people _

_ [ sent ] Not to worry, my lips are sealed. _

He looks at Noct in time to watch him check his phone. Noct turns in his seat and shoots Ignis a shy smile.

_ [ Noctis ] his name is prompto, by the way, he says he likes your shirt _

The message draws a chuckle from Ignis as he taps out his reply.

_ [ sent ] Tell him thank you. I look forward to meeting him officially. _

**Author's Note:**

> i have a bunch of ideas for this au that will likely be ~1k words bc im allergic to long/multichap fics


End file.
